


Unbeknownst

by bluehooodie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, M/M, Masturbation, PWP, PWP without Porn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Voyeurism, creeper!sam, idek guys, its been a while
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 21:56:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16819228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluehooodie/pseuds/bluehooodie
Summary: Sam hides under the bed and watches Dean jack off with the help of a conveniently placed mirror.





	Unbeknownst

Sam knocked on Dean’s door again, to double check his brother wasn’t there. No response. He sighed in relief, and slowly cracked the heavy entrance open. 

Empty. Good. He tiptoed into the room and shut the door with the softest click he could manage. 

_ Finally.  _

The younger brother tiptoed over to the decently sized bed, and took note of how it was made military-style, courtesy of their father’s training, of course. Sam was a little surprised it was made at all, considering his brother’s sloppy tendencies when sleeping in motel rooms. He picked up one of the pillows, momentarily forgetting why he entered the room in the first place. He held it to his nose and inhaled, slowly and deeply.  He knew it was weird and invasive, but couldn’t bring himself to care. The scent of Dean was incredible. A mix of alcohol and diner food with a twinge of gunpowder. It reminded him of their childhood. How Dean took care of them during those lonely nights. Not necessarily a happy memory, but comforting nonetheless. 

Because it was  _ Dean. _

Sam would have liked to reminisce forever if he didn’t hear the heavy footfalls lumbering down the corridor. Immediately recognizing the pattern as Dean’s he froze, contemplating how exactly he might explain his face smushed into his older brother’s pillow. After a few milliseconds of frantic thinking he plopped the pillow back into its rightful place and dove under the bed, barely managing to fit all his giant-ness under the old wooden frame. 

When his older brother entered, Sam held his breath. He was positioned so that he could see part of the room reflected in Dean’s mirror, and sharply inhaled when Dean collapsed onto the bed with a tad dramatic sigh. The frame lowered a few centimeters, making it almost impossible for Sam to move, and definitely impossible without making noise. 

From what Sam could see in his far-from-ideal view in the mirror, Dean was currently lying on his back, his hands resting on his abdomen. He was staring at the ceiling, seemingly lost in thought, but clearly something upsetting was on his mind. Another perk of being a Winchester; being fluent in the language of pained facial expressions. 

Dean suddenly shut his eyes and whatever was bothering him disappeared from his face. His hands traveled lower, unzipping his jeans. Sam bit back a gasp but really, he shouldn’t have been surprised. Again, this is  _ Dean _ we’re talking about. He’s not exactly adverse to rubbing one out every now and again. Despite all this, Sam felt a pocket of shame in his core. Dean  _ was _ his brother, after all. And yet he didn’t look away. 

Dean pulled himself out, and now Sam  _ really _ couldn’t look away. An interesting detail that Sam noticed was the distinct lack of porn, but he couldn’t let his thoughts dwell on that point too long because  _ Dean was jacking off and Sam was watching _ . 

Dean began by lazily stroking up and down, presently only about half hard. A shiver ran down Sam’s spine at the sight. Dean bit down on his bottom lip as he continued, his head lolling back to find a resting place on the pillow Sam had just shoved his face into. 

Sam felt the subtle rise of guilt in his throat at the same time he felt blood rush to his groin. He couldn’t see his own face in the conveniently placed mirror, but he was sure he was blushing beet-red. The position he was caught in under the bed was pretty constricting, and the fucking  _ hard-on  _ he was getting was quickly becoming too difficult to ignore. He attempted to move his arms down, at the very least, to shift into a more comfortable position so his dick wasn’t being flattened underneath his weight, but ended up only making it worse, his ever-hardening cock trapped underneath with an extremely minimal amount of ability to relieve himself.

His focus shortly snapped back to his brother, because whatever Dean’s fantasy was, it was certainly getting him off quick because he started to groan; a low, gravelly noise deep in his throat. It wasn’t the first time Sam had heard the noise, but it was the first time he’d  _ seen  _ it. Dean was pumping his dick rapidly now, his other hand clenching the sheets. When he continued to groan, Sam involuntarily bucked his hips into the ground, a short thrust that made him gasp through his teeth at the sudden sensation. Dean threw his head back into the pillow even farther and cursed. Almost there. Sam was staring at the reflection, captured in the surrealness of the moment, rolling his hips, trying to get some sort of friction, when Dean opened his mouth again and whispered nearly unintelligible. 

_ “Sam…”  _

Sam froze. 

He’d heard wrong. Yeah. That was it. Dean  _ could not _ have just moaned his name, right? That would mean— no, it was  _ impossible _ .

His train of thought was abruptly interrupted when Dean gritted his teeth and  _ yelled _ . This time there was no mistake, no impossibilities. Dean had just called out Sam’s name while he came. And it was urgent. Needy, almost. 

Sam lay there still paralyzed, from what exactly, he wasn’t sure. He held his head in his hands because this  _ could not be happening _ . 

Dean was panting above him, and Sam didn’t dare look into the mirror anymore. After a few moments of nothing but Dean’s heavy breathing, he heard shuffling, and two footfalls just in front of his hiding spot. 

Sam looked up and found himself face to face with his brother. His mind short circuited and he was staring slack-jawed into green eyes. Dean was smirking. Somewhere in the back of his mind Sam dug up a last-ditch hope that Dean thought it was all a weird prank or something. 

This thought too was thrown out when Dean leaned forward and army crawled into what little space Sam wasn’t taking up, still making unbearable eye-contact with his younger brother. 

“Next time, join me  _ on top _ of the bed, Sammy.” 

**Author's Note:**

> eek guys idek it's been so long. this is my first spn fic and I didn't rly know where to take it from here, but  
> please take this crappy piece of PWP as an early christmas gift because I do have something much bigger and better planned but no guarantees, ok? 
> 
> anyway hope you liked this extremely short thing of a story! if you want me to continue it just lmk and I'll see what I can do.  
> stay safe byeeee <3


End file.
